Dbz women of moulion rouge!
by bulmasb
Summary: It's mostly a parody of the video lady marmalade but it's also a little v/b fic


I don't own DBZ or any of the Characters

I don't own DBZ, The song or any of the Characters! This is my first story. So be nice with the reviews, I'll accept ideas and some add-ons for my next story. Basically this is a parody of the video lady marmalade by Christina A, mya, pink and lil Kim this story is mostly about how bulma and the rest of the ladies in DBZ show off their singing skills at bulmas's' big party singing to the song "lady marmalade" which in my story It was written by bulma. The boys get a big surprise in store for them in the near end of the song when at Christina A. part comes on. They see bulma dressed in that small red corset and…well you'll have to read the story to find out! 

OH! Before I forget! Some of the later and before characters have been added on because of a shortage of women characters and also this story is more detailed to leave it to the imagination, so no flames please!

[-Bulmasb@yahoo.com][1]

The day started out well for bulma, She had gotten a new cute outfit, to celebrate her new life (without yancha) she finally caught the bastard red handed when she spotted him at the mall making out with some Blond! The nerve of him! She finally decided not to blow up at him and humiliate him in front of everyone. No she had done that before only to be in the same situation she's in now. She decided to break up with him over the phone then have the party of the century to celebrate the defeat of freeza for good. Too bad that mysterious boy wasn't here or she would have invited him as the guest of honor, since he did defeat king cold and freeza. Anyways at the party she would show yancha just what he lost and flaunt it to him and all the z warriors. But to do this she would need some help, preferably from chichi, lunch, android18 and herself. While she was making a list of things she need for the "big surprise" a very cranky vegeta walked in making his presence known by slamming the refrigerator door loudly making bulma spill her coffee all over herself.

"You Baka! Look what you made me do!" she screamed.

Vegeta just ignored her and kept on walking away from her,"damn woman!" he screamed in his head." Screaming at me with her loud mouth, At least her body makes up for it…

Vegeta then stopped in his tracks" what am I thinking! Wanting to mate with that human…Oh great, now I'm thinking about mating with her! Get a hold of yourself vegeta! She's only a weak human anyways" and with that vegeta finally reassured himself that he had no feelings whatsoever for that bulma, not knowing of the unexpected turn of events that were to be unfolded later on…

The next few weeks were strange for vegeta. First all that Baka woman was running all over the house making phone calls and 

Shopping for items all day, then making his meals without him yelling at her to do it, and finally not giving him enough time to taste it then insult her about it because she would be out the door when she would put his plate down. "It's not like I care!" he told himself. Though deep inside he missed their usual verbal sparring sessions. I can't believe I'm saying this but I…I. Think I miss that Baka! There he finally admitted it to himself. But suddenly angered by this sudden act of emotions he gave himself a mental scolding. He wondered why bulma was so intriguing to him. She was just a human! But just as he finished saying that to himself he had bumped into bulma. He was shocked at first only gazing at her then he quickly snapped out of it and suddenly said "stupid Baka! Watch where you're going!" he expected to have a little argument come out of it but all he got from bulma was "u-huh sorry about that Vegeta!" " While she ran to her car. Just as he was preparing to leave he then heard her yell "OH! And vegeta, There's a party going on tonight so be here outside in the backyard tonight or no gravity chamber!" vegeta was angered by this and just as he was about to say something to her she vanished from his sight leaving only a trail of smoke behind.

Bulma was in no mood to fight with vegeta right now, she had almost everything done for her party. She even had the perfect song to go with it! She had made it up a while back and used to do the choreography in front of her mirror she had a great voice but was too pre-occupied with her inventions to keep her dream alive so as years past her voice grew… let's just say tarnished. Though now that she was practicing again it came back as soulful and as beautiful as before. Now let's see… she had the decorations, the food I think that was the hardest part seeing as all the z-warriors were to be there she had to order practically a ton of food, She had a stage set up with a band and everything! She wanted it to come a shock to all of the men so she insisted on holding the rehearsals for the songs dancing in a sound proof arena she built when she was younger. She had built it to read and to do experiments with her inventions without having to wake up everyone, and just to make the party have a dreamy look she had Christmas lights hanging all over her vine walls, She also used the extra lights to make a big tent design around the backyard, all she needed now were the costumes she had a lady design from her sketches. But the only problem was chi chi… she explained to us that her outfit had to be covered up more than the rest of us so after a lot of talking, begging and sketching bulma finally managed to convince chi chi to put on a covered but slightly more revealing outfit she had designed, it was a corset that covered her belly and The bottom part was a very small silk pair of shorts that showed only a little bit of her behind. While the other girls had more revealing outfits, Take android 18 for example, she decided on wearing a white outfit with a corset top also and the bottom part was a pair of shorts a little longer than chi chi's, The difference between her outfit and all the other ones was that hers had a long white trail that flowed onto the floor, Lunches outfit was also similar to android 18's the only difference between the two was that lunches outfit was black and also the outfit had a top hat to go with it, We all thought it looked silly but lunch insisted thatI would make her a top hat with the letter "L" made with glitter. And finally my outfit was made differently than all the others mostly to get yancha's attention maybe vegeta's…what are you thinking bulma! Vegeta wouldn't get turned on if all the women on earth were naked! He only thinks about training, honestly! You think a guy would think about something other than training. Then a thought came to bulma,"maybe I should play with vegeta a little and make him notice me! It's no use denying it bulma you've fallen for the stubborn sayain anyways! Why not make him drool with your outfit!"Anyways back to the outfit, she had made a corset like all the others except hers was red and had small dangling pieces of string on the bottom, her top part was made to push her chest up making them look huge "now If these don't get the attention of vegeta then he's obviously not human" she said to herself. Also to add with her outfit she was the only one who had a small pair of black, side-stringed panties instead of shorts like all the other girls, also her butt was showing the most even she thought it was a bit too revealing, So she decided on covering it a little by adding a puffy backside only to cover part of her butt leaving a little peek at her booty. They all had knee-high stockings on and spike-heeled shoes to match. Their make-up was also a little darker because all of them had a little bit of black eye shadow on with some glitter and rhinestones around their eyes. They also had on some lip-gloss and only bulma got to wear a small crown on top of her head

Since she was the mastermind around this scheme. All their hair (except for bulmas') was tied back with two curls in the front but bulma had her hair pulled up and had curls everywhere and with the crown they all noticed that she did look like a princess. "Wait until vegeta gets a load of me!" bulma thought.

When rehearsal was over they all went home and were given orders to dress formally and to make their dates dress formally too, she also told them to meet at party at 8:00pm and that their "show" would start at 12:00 sharp! As they all left to go home and change for the party bulma was getting ready for the party and almost forgot that vegeta didn't have a tux. She then went over to the gravity chamber after getting him the tux and knocked on the door she then heard the power turning off and then saw vegeta opening the door and yelling," what is it woman!" bulma flinched slightly and looked at him straight in the eye and said "vegeta I need you to try on this tux for the party." Vegeta gave her a puzzled looked and then replied "I'm not wearing that ridiculous outfit" he then backed up when he saw bulma heading toward him until vegeta touched the wall" Please vegeta! She then said in a seductive voice do it…for me?" totally caught off guard bulma seized the opportunity to give him the tux and a peck on his cheek. Before running from him saying" thank you vegeta you're the best!" and with that vegeta finally decided that going to the party might entertain him, and also because of the fact that he had nothing better to do so he tried on the suit and got ready for the party.

Bulma was checking herself out in the mirror in her room admiring the out fit she picked, it gave her that "innocent" look it was a dress she saw at the store that matched perfectly with her body tracing every last curve, but it looked loose and also the color was light pink The dress had spaghetti straps with a little piece of cloth hanging from it and the dress came down below her ankles and with her matching diamond studded shoes and the flower in her hair she had to admit she did look beautiful.

After all the guests showed up even yancha, who was practically drooling from the sight of her kept trying to flirt with her. Everyone sat down and started eating and talking to each other everyone had on a tux even piccolo though it took a lot of begging and finally she decided to make a tux that weighed exactly like his usual clothes. While everyone was talking she decided to find vegeta and then when she was looking for him she found him in the back corner away from the celebration. When she walked up to him she noticed how he was looking at her so she decided to add a sway to her hips just to excite him. The reaction she got from him was totally unexpected. He blushed, she made the arrogant, stubborn, conceded prince blush! As she walked up to him she suddenly saw him compose himself and put on his usual scowl and look away from her, this is going to be interesting she thought.

Vegeta was in no mood tonight to attend that bakas stupid party. He was already worn out from today's workout and also frustrated because he didn't turn ss again! To make matters worse he had to attend this stupid party and had to be around these idiots! Especially kakkarot. But before he had time to think of other things that were annoying him he was suddenly short of breath. Right in front of him stood bulma looking more beautiful than any women he ever laid eyes on. Anyone could have mistaken her for an angel.Her look of beauty mixed with innocence took his breath away. And to make matters worse he felt a sudden tightness growing in his pants from looking at her body and her swaying hips. He then felt heat rise in his cheeks from looking at her and realized he was blushing, ashamed from this he looked away from her and growled at his stupid actions but he suddenly froze at the sudden feeling of her hand on his chin she pulled his chin to face her and he looked straight into her eyes those eyes of her hypnotized him leaving him weak from her touch realizing she was touching his chin he pulled away from her grasp sharply "don't touch me again woman" he said. She just gave him a sly smile and said " mellow out vegeta!" geeze; you think you'd calm down after a while. Just enjoy yourself! Besides I think you'll love the entertainment I hired tonight, lets just say you'll get a hard reaction to the performance. Vegeta tried to think of what she was trying to say but before he could bulma pulled him onto the dance floor and he realized it they started to dance a slow song he was going to pull away from her but then she pulled his hands and made him hold her hips "this feels good" he thought as he let bulma lead to a classical song being played by the band onstage. Everyone was looking at them in awe even piccolo had an eyebrow arched "bulma and vegeta? No it can't be possible! I think I drank to much liquor". When the music stopped he then realized everyone was staring at them he then let her go and sat alone on the table in the corner. Bulma was almost at the verge of tears "that felt so nice, I've never been held like that. It felt as if I was his, and his only. " She whispered as she let a tear slide down her cheek not knowing that vegeta heard her and saw the tear he felt pressure around his heart at the sight of her. "If only bulma, if only" he whispered. At 12:00 bulma gathered up the girls and explained to the boys that they needed to powder their noses. They went back into the house and got ready for the performance. The stage was set up with a big curtain and the words "Moulin Rouge " In lights " I wonder what that's for?" goku asked. "Probably the entertainment bulma was talking about" krillin said. And just as he said that music started to play…

[Android 18:]

Where's all my soul sisters, lemme hear ya'll flow sisters

[All:]

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Suddenly lunch, android 18, and chichi came out from the curtain and then chi chi started singing while goku drooled over his wife & gohan covered his eyes.

[Chi chi:]

He met marmalade down in old Moulin rouge 

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

And after chi chi sang her part lunch stepped up and started singing her part while vegeta who was still in the same spot he sat at was looking at the idiots drooling over the women's performance. "The only thing that would get my attention is bulma in one of those outfits the girls are wearing. Speaking of that woman where is she?"

[Lunch:] 

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that magnolia wine 

On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak

Yeah

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

By the time android 18 came out almost all of the men (except vegeta) were yelling and whistling with excitement

But vegeta was silently laughing because instead on singing she could only speak the words." I guess androids cant sing."

[Android 18:]

He comes through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin, why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 

4 badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Hey sisters, soul sisters, better get that dough sisters

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste 

If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie ya ya

Mocha Chocalata-a what?

Real lady marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Marmalllaaaaaaaddddeeeeeee

Lady marmalllaaaaadddddddeeee

Marmalllaaaaaaaddddeeeeeee

Then suddenly they heard an angelic voice and saw the big curtain in the back lift up revealing bulma, in a small lingerie outfit but instead of the guys whistling and chanting they all turned beet red and tried to cover the front part of there pants, even vegeta though as hard as he tried couldn't hold back the tightness any longer. He couldn't breath at all I mean she looked so sexy! Did I just say that? He thought. For some reason he was drawn closer to the stage just by her legs, chest and voice "she the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I have to make her mine there no use denying it anymore to yourself vegeta you've fallen in love with that woman." He then watched in awe as she started singing pulling him into a trace. 

[Bulma:]

Hey Hey hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth (oh)

Color of café au lait all right babe

She had already walked towards vegeta and sat on his lap making her thighs circle around his waist noticing the big bulge when she sat down

And as she said the next lines she pulled vegeta closer until her breasts where touching his face.

Made the savage beast roar until he cried,

More-more-more

[Lunch:]

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

[Chi chi:]

Sleepin' the gray flannel life

[Bulma:]

But when he turns of to sleep memories creep

More-more-more

As bulma said the last line she gave vegeta a deep kiss plunging her tongue into his mouth and made him grab her breasts before getting of him to join the girls 

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yeah!)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi Ce soir (Ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon1 uh)

Then bulma finally let out a long note of the song to end it.

[Bulma:]

Creole lady mmmmmmaaaaarrrrrrmmmmmaaaaalliiddddeeee! Oh a oooooohhhhhhhhh yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssssssss ah!

And as they finished with a pose they were all quite. It was bulma who spoke up " ahhhm!" she said" boys I think your pants are a little too small now don't JA think?" the boys all looked sheepish even vegeta who was now the most obvious one. she then walked up to yancha pretending to hug him but just as he was going to put his arms around her she gave him a left- hook and totally knocked him out but managed to crack her fist while doing it. She quickly ran inside the house to her room not noticing that all the guests were leaving with their wives in the same lingerie they performed with. As she was trying to stop the bleeding a rough but gentle hand closed around her wound making her flinch with pain "now hold still" vegeta said " this will hurt but you have to stay still" .He then made bulma sit on her bed while he moved her bones back into place. She cried out with every movement he made until she screamed in agony, after it was over she cried on his neck sobbing uncontrollably until she stopped and looked into his eyes He couldn't resist himself he had to kiss her so he lowered his head and giving her the most passionate kiss he could give her.

In the morning vegeta looked at his brand-new mate and smiled to himself.

"I love you bulma," he said silently before drifting off to sleep.

Well what do you think! Thank you for taking the time to read it. I hope you liked it and please review thanks! -Bulma sb

   [1]: mailto:-Bulmasb@yahoo.com



End file.
